The Mines of Maria/The Kraken attack/Star Swirl tells Yuna about Smeagol's resurrection
Here is how The Mines of Maria, The Kraken attack and Star Swirl tells Yuna about Smeagol's resurrection goes in Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet. Star Swirl the Bearded: Yuna, Come and help an old unicorn. How's your shoulder? Princess Yuna: Better than it was. Star Swirl the Bearded: And the amulet? You feel it's power growing, Don't you? I felt it too. We must be careful now. There'll always be fear among the fellowship and fear from within. Princess Yuna: What should I trust? Star Swirl the Bearded: You must trust yourself. Trust your own strength. Princess Yuna: What do you mean? Star Swirl the Bearded: There are many powers in this world for good an evil. Some are greater than I am. And some are greater against us. Humpty Dumpty: Guys? I think I see the wall. Garrett: The walls of Maria. Pumpkin Cake was throwing stones into the water until Kayley stopped her. Kayley: Do not disturb the water. Pound Cake: I got the big rock ready for punching! (about to hit it) Cream Puff: Pound Cake! Wait! Pound Cake: (hits the rock and heads straight into the water unknowing that it disturbed the Kraken) Star Swirl the Bearded: It's Latin and it says "Speak Friend and Enter." Princess Yuna: It's a riddle. What's the Latin word for friend? Star Swirl the Bearded: "Amicus" The doors opened. As everyone entered the mine. Princess Yuna: It sure is dark in here. Josephine: I'll say. Star Swirl the Bearded: Something is not right here. Kaos: And they call it a mine! A Mine! Shrek: This is no mine, It's a tomb! Eliza: Oh not! John Smith: Everyone, Stay close! Get Back! Suddenly, Something grabbed Yuna. Princess Yuna: Help!!! Kaos: Yuna! Spyro: Hang on! (breathes fire and out game the Kraken) Pop Fizz: It's a Kraken! (drinks one of his potion and goes on his rage form) Spyro: (shots the Kraken's tentacles and freed Yuna) Princess Yuna: Thanks! John Smith: Derek! Prince Derek fires one of his arrows. Star Swirl the Bearded: Inside! As everyone got inside, The Kraken blocks the entrance gate. In the Mines of Maria. Star Swirl the Bearded: We now have but one choice, (lights his staff) We must face the long dark of Maria. Be on your guard. There are only fouler things then orcs and goblins in the deep places in the world. It's a four day journey through. Let us hope the our presents begone unnoticed. Puss in Boots: Right, Star Swirl. You heard him, Rattle Shake. Be on your guard. Rattle Shake: Sure thing. Star Swirl the Bearded: What you are about to witness is how the pony folk mine through Gold, Bronze, Silver, Diamonds, Emeralds, Rubies and Sapphires. Donkey: Wow! Shrek: I know, Right? John Smith: What do you make of it? Star Swirl the Bearded: It's a little difficult for me to remember where to go next. Later, They've made camp here. Princess Yuna: (notice someone down there) Star Swirl, There's someone down there. Star Swirl the Bearded: It's Gollum Princess Yuna: Gollum. Star Swirl the Bearded: He's been following us for days. Princess Yuna: How did he even get revived? He was dead after falling into the fires of Mount Doom with the Ring of Sauron. Star Swirl the Bearded: It is the work of a lot of Alicorn magic. Smeagol's life was a sad story. Princess Yuna: That was his real name. Star Swirl the Bearded: So, You knew him and cured his mind. Princess Yuna: Yes. Star Swirl the Bearded: Smart thinking. Your heart is in the right place, Yuna. Princess Yuna: I wish the amulet had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened. Star Swirl the Bearded: So do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world,Yuna, besides the will of evil. Yen Sid and Mickey was meant to find the Amulet. In which case, you were also meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought. (refreshed his memory of where to go next) Ah, It's that way. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225